The Golden Mango
by SilverSerenity14
Summary: In the Demigod Files, an interview with the Stoll brothers said that their favorite prank was "The Golden Mango". What really happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Conner's POV**

"Who stole my sneakers?!" I heard some girl screech. I sunk lower in to my bunk.

****Flashback****

The whole cabin was empty, only me and Travis were still in our bunks. We like to sleep, okay? Well, at least I thought Travis was in his bunk. I sat up and looked around. "Travis? Travis?" I whispered. I felt a tapping on my foot. "Ahhh!" I yelped in surprise. "It's just me nimrod!" Travis said defensively. I felt relief surge all over me. "C'mon, get up! I'm bored!" Travis whined. I grunted and slowly climbed down from my bunk. I was lucky to have a bunk with so many people in the Hermes cabin. "What do you suggest we do?" I asked curiously, although already knowing the answer.

"Prank!" We yelled simultaneously.

We both busted up laughing. Pranks came easy to us, like a second nature, 'cause of our dad. "Turn all the sleeping bags upside down?" suggested Travis. "Nah, we already did that. How about putting glitter on the Ares cabin?" Travis paled. "No way man! I don't wanna be Ares meat!" Once I thought about it, that was a pretty stupid idea. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Huh?" He grabbed Tara's shoes.

Now Tara was probably the most girly girl in the Hermes cabin. We used to think she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she was so girly.

I grabbed a tub of glue from my pocket. Hey, you never know when you might use it! "I like your thinking bro!" We said in unison. Together we glued the bottom of her shoe and looked where to stick it. "Who does she have a crush on?" I asked Travis in a whisper. He beamed and pointed to Alex's bed.

I stuck it right in his dresser, right in the underwear drawer.

We both fell over laughing. After a couple of praises and high-5's, we headed off to archery.

****End Flashback****

Tara looked over to me, and then Travis. "CONNER!" she yelled. Someone ripped off my covers and let the light in. "I'm blind?" I said, so scared it sounded like a question. "WHERE IS IT?!" Travis started crying he was laughing so hard. "TRAVIS!" she shrieked. Now I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "I don't know" Travis said trying to keep a straight face. "Ask Alex!" And at that, we fell off our beds howling with laughter. "Alex?" she asked confused."Check... his… drawer!" I said between laughter fits.

She opened his drawer and her eyes went as wide as the Atlantic Ocean.

She grabbed her shoe which had a pair of boxers stuck to one of the laces. By this point, everyone in the cabin was chuckling. Face flushed, she threw the shoe at my head. "EPP!" I ducked _right_ before it hit my head. I took the boxers off the strings and handed them to an also red-faced Alex. "Here ya go buddy!" I said in a cheery voice. Just then, the dinner horn blew.

"We need another prank!" Travis said on our way to dinner. "Ya, that was too good!"

Although I liked our cabin, I kept thinking on pranking the Aphrodite cabin.

**Oooooo! What are the Stoll brothers up to next time! Ha-ha! Love it hate it? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I am going through HUGE writer's block so please be patient with me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**(btw: This is the summer of the ****Lightning Thief ****, in my version at least, after everything started to settle down after Percy's quest)**

**Connor's POV**

As we walked to breakfast, I could feel Tara's gaze almost piercing holes into my back. I smiled in spite of myself.

It felt good to prank someone, although Chiron would probably get me in trouble. We all made our rounds up to the bonfire to make our sacrifices.

When it was my turn, I prayed to Hermes:

_Please help me succeed in something_

Sighing, I walked over to my table. Travis, knowing that something was wrong, and bombarded me with questions.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Did Tara hurt you? I thought you were stronger then that! Maybe Percy can help you with sword fighting…"

I let him babble on while I chewed on my Cole slaw. I don't know why I was feeling sad; I guess I just wanted to do something big and exciting. I mean, my dad tricked _Apollo, _into letting him have his scared cattle!

Even though he is a _God_, I still want (and feel I have to) live up to that! I looked over to the Aphrodite girls. They were all really cute **(AN: sorry, I'm a girl so it was weird writing this. lolz) **and they all had their hair-done nice, and their pretty clothes…

I felt like a light-bulb shot up on top of my head. Smiling hugely, I turned to Travis.

"We have ourselves the _BIGGEST _prank ever!!" I whispered into his ear. He looked confused. And I'm serious; he almost looks as confused as Percy when Annabeth talks to him.

I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him away from his food to go visit a special someone…

I knocked on the cabin door a couple of times trying to get someone to answer the door. Travis looked actually nervous. "What are we doing at the Athena cabin?" he exclaimed.

I almost forgot, last time Travis was here, it was because he insulted Malcolm's intelligence. Let's just say, he learned that day that Athena was also a goddess of war.

Finally a little toddler, no more than 5 years old, answered the door. She was wearing overalls and paint on her cheek. She smiled at me and saw Travis. She growled like a little puppy.

"Aww man", Travis whimpered, "I said I was sorry!" Let me tell you, it is VERY hard to keep a straight face when your brother feels threatened by a 5 year old. Just then Annabeth walked into view. Just who I needed to see. She looked at us with a surprised face.

"Travis? Connor? What do you guys want?" she asked in a tone that implied she was busy. Peering into the cabin, I saw they were all drawing and painting and writing and other nerdy stuff.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked as sweet as a Hermes kid could manage without trying to sound sly. She didn't fall for it.

She raised an eyebrow. She bent down on her knees and whispered some mumbled words to the little girl. The girl skipped into the cabin to go finish her projects.

Annabeth lead us to a bench outside the cabin. "What do you guys need?" she asked suspiciously.

"We want to prank the Aphrodite cabin" I said in a low tone. Annabeth shot up off her seat. "How am I supposed to help with this?! I don't think you should do it… Although it might be funny… But I don't want to get in trouble…."

While Annabeth mumbled on, I tried to think of good black-mail. Hmm….

Bingo!

"Annabeth" I said in a strong, bold way, "If you don't help us, we'll tell everyone at camp you like Percy." Annabeth gasped and turned a nice shade of pink.

"But I don't!!" she squealed. "Ah, my little friend" I said using a good poker voice, "It doesn't matter. Gossip usually is never true, but it spreads like wild fire. And people _can _be suspicious."

"You wouldn't" she growled. I laughed evilly, "Oh yes, I would." I said proudly, feeling as if I had already won the battle.

"Fine!" she huffed.

So we all sat on the bench, planning our attack.

**Mission: The Golden Mango**

**Hope you enjoyed! (I think only 2 more chapters, maybe 3) **


End file.
